Revy fix Rock fix Revy
by jm1681
Summary: Rock finally loses his cool and Revy brings him back to earth just in time for him to be kidnapped. Revy/Rock. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters, I just think it and they are awesome ; )

So this is my first attempt at a Black Lagoon fic. I've been watching the Geneon/Funimation DVDs _with_ English dubs and have written it in that style. If that doesn't sound like your particular brand of rum, no hard feelings I hope.

* * *

"Revy? Your cutlass." Rock demanded peacefully.

"Rock…" Revy attempted to reason with her partner but his temper was instantly lost and he cut her off with every bit of the same rage she typically displayed, "Gimme a fucking gun!"

His anger was unlike anything Revy had ever seen from him.

She reluctantly handed him a gun and he stared down at the man he had just leveled with a right hook, a slightly maniacal laugh beneath his tone as he waved the M92 about, "You'll have to forgive me as I'm new to these things."

"Let's see…" He racked the slide putting a round in the tube, "…did that, it's Two-Hand's gun so I'll bet the safety's _never_ been on…"

"Rock…" Revy quietly interjected but he completely ignored her, "…finger on the trigger."

"Please…" The man begged.

bang

Revy watched on _just_ unsettled as Rock discharged a firearm for the first time putting a hole through the man's thigh.

Rock knelt down in front of the man he had just shot and calmly addressed him over his screams; "Now that's a big hole I put in you isn't it? Normally I'm not one for guns but you know I've learned something living in Roanapur; you, me, nothing in this place matters. We're all gonna die sooner or later so like my partner says, why not just enjoy the ride while you can? I've never taken a life but I've seen it done and been an accessory to it multiple times on a near daily basis; how hard could it really be?"

Rock pushed the cutlass to the man's head once more and asked again, "Why were the Italian's after us?"

"The Verrochio family heard you gave passage to one of the brats who killed the boss."

"If your boss was so great how'd he get himself killed by a goddamned 6 year-old?"

"You don't…" Rock smashed the cutlass across his face and Revy flinched.

"I don't what?" Rock asked, "I don't understand? I understand those kids were born into the worst life imaginable and became a product of that life. If your boss couldn't handle what he was getting himself into then he deserved what he got."

"They're gonna find you. There gonna find you and they're gonna…"

Rock pistol-whipped him again and Revy finally lost her patience. She drew the other cutlass and with a single shot, decorated the alley with the man's gray matter.

Now enraged even further, Rock jumped from the ground pointing Revy's own gun back at her and hers at him.

"What the fuck Revy?!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself. What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"What? Can't deal? I finally get it and now you're upset that I've become you?"

"You think because you watched some brat get shot in the face and saw some girl put a sword through her throat that you understand what it is to be me?"

"Oh here we go again, poor fucking Revy."

She wouldn't shoot him, but she wasn't going to have this discussion again and simply winged her cutlass at his head knocking him to the ground. As he lifted his head from the ground he found Revy as he often had when they first met; sprawled on top of him holding him by his white collar looking very unhappy.

He hadn't dropped the cutlass and lifted it to her throat as she sat on his chest. She reached down to the slide and gracefully removed it in one fluid motion rendering the weapon useless.

As she stared him down, the sirens began.

Her tone was quiet and calm, "No poor me, poor you Rock. You're better than this you little shit, better than me and you fucking know it."

"No I'm not, I live in Roanapur just like you, and the only people that make lives for themselves here are the walking dead, remember? I'm fucking dead Revy!"

She didn't even wind up as she slapped him across the face, "No you're not…" she grabbed him by his hair and dropped his head back to the pavement, "…you're the only person in this fucking place that looks at me like I'm still alive. Like I'm still a woman and not some mindless 'two-hands' killing machine. You're the only one who…"

Rock had completely calmed and the pain she had caused him, he felt none of it, "Who what?"

Her somber expression told it all as she continued, "…who makes me wish for a normal fucking life. I look at you, and I think 'If things were different, maybe I could have made a life for myself with a guy like that.' I need that Rock. I need you to be you, so I can want to be normal."

"Revy…" As he attempted to get through to her, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his silencing him.

As she withdrew a few moments later, Rock remained attached to her as long as he could before his head fell back to the pavement once again with a thud.

"Oh…ow!" He groaned looking up to see Revy smiling slightly.

"Your heels cool now tiger?"

"Revy…" She cut him off as she stood from his chest and offered him her hand, "Oh shut up. Did you really think that was never gonna happen?"

Rock pulled himself off the floor and tended to the back of his head as he replied, "To be honest, no I didn't."

As the sirens came closer still, Revy and Rock leaned their backs up against the wall on opposite sides of the Italian corpse like nothing had ever happened. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and offered one to Rock.

"Fuckin' Eda, she had this pegged from minute one."

"What do you mean?" Rock asked as he lit their smokes.

"You, me, she knew this was gonna happen."

"I think I'm still confused, she knew _what_ was gonna happen?"

"Fuckin' dumbass." She turned and grabbed his jaw planting another kiss on him, this time a bit more delicately.

As she pulled away from him, she left him breathless and asked with a satisfied smile, "You get it now?"

Rock just stood there with his eyes closed and his mouth still contorted in the kiss.

"Rock!" Revy shouted as she smacked him in the side of the head waking him.

"Ah fuck! Okay I get it, so what now? Do I call you my girlfriend?"

"Why don't we keep it at partner for the time being?"

"Alright." Rock said with a somewhat frightened smile.

As they leaned to share their first mutual kiss, Watsap pulled up, "I should'a known. Can you go a day without discharging those things Revy?"

"Guy had it coming sarge."

"I don't care, now I need to get rid of a body!" Watsap calmed himself, he knew yelling at her was about as pointless as yelling at a wall, "C'mon get in the car, you'll be home in time for dinner."

"We're comin'." Rock and Revy replied in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

In the "office" portion of the Lagoon Company's space, Dutch sat back on a couch reading a magazine when Benny came through the door.

"I got the new hardware for the navigation system, should have it going smooth for tomorrow's run."

"Good to hear." Dutch replied.

Benny turned to notice the door to a spare bedroom in the office still closed, "They still in there?"

"Yep." Dutch replied, "Every half-hour or so I hear some shouting followed by some _interesting_ noise. Then it gets quiet, then there's more shouting, followed by more interesting sounds."

"So they're…" Dutch cut Benny off; "Arguing, fucking, making up, repeating."

"So Rock and Revy huh? You think this is a good thing?"

"Rock is Revy's polar opposite. Even though he's just a businessman from Japan, he's tough. I think she sees him as a challenge _and_ as a light at the end of the tunnel."

Benny sat opposite Dutch and replied, "Not quite sure I get what you mean."

"Revy will never admit it, but what that girl needs is someone who can keep her grounded in the real world, someone who isn't afraid of her cutlass. Shit, she's already tried to shoot Rock and how often do you know Revy not to put her target down?"

"Never."

"Exactly, it doesn't happen. If she want's your blood, she's gonna get it. She's never wanted Rock dead; she just wants to show him who's in charge. What's great about Rock is he never lets her get there. He'll just keep fighting with her until she gives up and changes the subject."

The door to the spare bedroom cracked open and out came a very content Revy just tying off a rather elegant silk robe. She took a deep puff off a cigarette and exhaled with a wide grin, "I knew I'd find a use for this thing one day."

Dutch and Benny looked on in shock as they'd never seen her in anything but daisy dukes and a cut-off tank top.

"Revy?" Benny asked.

She walked through to the liquor cabinet and replied, "Did I ever thank you for bringin' him on board Dutch?"

Dutch didn't lift his head from his reading as he replied, "Way I remember it you called me a fuckin' cocksucker, but I knew what you meant."

Revy retrieved a bottle of Bacardi and walked back through the door to the spare bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, the last thing Benny saw through the closing crack was her robe fly off once again.

"That guy's got stamina." Benny said of the situation.

"You said it Benny boy."

A chain of gasps, groans and moans emerged from the room and Dutch sighed, "Yellow Flag?"

"Should we tell'em where we're going?" Benny asked.

"Nah, Rock's only been with Rosie Palm since he's been with us, let'em have the real thing in peace."

Dutch and Benny left the office just as Revy fell to Rock's side completely exhausted, "Fuckin' hell."

"You said it."

She lit a cigarette, took a puff and passed it to Rock, "Hey Rock, can I ask you something?"

"We just spent 3 hours doing things I've only heard about from friends at work, I don't think you need to ask."

She smiled as he passed the cigarette back to her, "You really never thought this would happen?"

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, I'm just kind of surprised, that's all. What about you, did you think this was going to happen?"

She took another long drag, "To tell you the truth, not long after we took you in I thought I'd be the one signing your death note."

"WHAT?! You were gonna kill me?"

"I said I _thought_ I would have, you sure as shit made yourself tough to like."

"So how the hell did we end up here?"

"Because I need someone like you, someone I respect to cast judgement on me. I've spent my whole life with no one giving a fuck about what I do."

"Revy…" She cut him off, "In the alley you said you became me…" She took another long drag, "…I want you to do something for me Rock."

He rolled his head to face her; her eyes still focused on some invisible point on the ceiling.

"Close your eyes…" He did as he was told and she continued, "…imagine you're 9-years old, all by yourself on a street. You've got a black eye from where daddy punched you in the face and the other side of your face is red from where mommy slapped you. They hit you 'cause the cops brought you home for stealing again. But today, you're on that corner and you're free. You're parents will never lay a finger on you again, and the cops will never bring you home again, because your parents are dead…"

Rock's eyes shattered open and Revy's head slowly turned to face him, "…because you fucking killed them. You will never comprehend what it means to be me. Do you understand?"

"I…" She cut him off, "Don't. I never told anyone that story and I didn't tell you to get fucking pitied. I told you because if we're gonna do this, _really_ do this, you deserve to know who you're getting involved with. You'll understand when I ask that you don't repeat it to Dutch or Benny."

"I do."

She took another long drag off the cigarette and turned back to face the ceiling; "I'm not the girl you show off to mom Rock."

Rock chuckled slightly, just enough to catch Revy off guard and bring about an inquiry, "What?"

"You know, I think that's one of the things I love…" Revy's eyes grew large as ever at the sound of that word, "…about you. You never fail to be you."

Revy's face was frozen and Rock noticed, "Are you alright?"

"You…did you just…you love me?"

Sure they had just intimately shared each other's company several times over throughout the course of several hours, but he didn't even think about that word as he said it.

When he _did_ put thought into his feelings for her, he realized the answer had always been there, "I don't care about what you've done, what you think you are or what you think your place in this world is. I care about _you_ Revy. You may be broken, but I'll never stop trying to fix you."

Her eyes were completely glazed over as she leaned to kiss him, "Rock…"

-

Benny checked his watch at the Yellow Flag, "It's almost 11:30. You think their still at it?"

"Who knows? I doubt Revy's ever had herself a guy like Rock."

"How do you mean?"

"A guy who isn't just scratchin' an itch for her. He's as crazy about her as she is about him. To tell you the truth, if they didn't get it on soon, being their employer I just might've had to order them to."

"So you knew how they felt?"

"Two people argue that much, they might not even see it themselves, but they're enjoying it."

Revy walked through the door of the Yellow Flag alone, once again wearing her typical garb. She gave Dutch a pat on the back, sat beside him and signaled Bao for her usual.

"Where's Rock?" Dutch asked.

"Back at the office. That boy's got stamina." Revy replied.

"So I heard. Look Revy…" She cut him off, surprisingly she was smiling, "Relax boss man, this is fine."

"This a one-day thing or is there more to this?"

Revy stared into her glass of Bacardi as though she were searching for the answer to his question. Finally she answered, "He said he loved me."

"…And?" Dutch asked.

"I'm not sure I know what it's supposed to feel like to be in love with someone…" She knocked back her drink and dropped the glass back onto the bar, "…the sex sure was great though."

-

Rock enjoyed the best sleep he'd had in months. The fact that he got to enjoy bringing about the physical exhaustion in the company of a beautiful woman as opposed to dodging bullets only made the sleep that much better.

Even in the deep sleep he was in, a rustling outside the door caused him to lift his head from the pillow.

"That you Revy?"

The door to the room crashed to the floor instantly bringing Rock to wake up and sit up.

All he could make out was the silhouette of the man looking in on him, "My, my, my, seems like Rebecca got herself a pet."

"If you…" The man cut Rock off putting a bullet through his torso.

Rock groaned and as he blacked out, managed to make just a few last words in typical Rock fashion, "I've been shot…" He gasped for air, "…oh, definitely been shot, fuck this hurts…"


	3. Chapter 3

Revy, Dutch and Benny returned to the office _just_ drunk at 2 in the morning. The front door still intact, but as soon as they entered, Revy saw the door to the bedroom knocked down and sobered up in half-a-heartbeat feeling fear like she hadn't in years.

"Rock!" She shouted as she ran through the door, "FUCK! All these fuckin' guns and that dumbass couldn't save himself.

"Revy!" Dutch called from the office.

She emerged from the room with fire in her eyes and Dutch handed her a note he had found on the table.

_It's been quite a long time hasn't it Rebecca? All this time and you never wrote your friends from Mott Street. That hurts you know. _

_Anyway, acquaintances in the Verrochio family have been asking around for someone to get the attention of a certain little girl. When they described you I simply had to take them up on their offer and so I've acquired your new plaything in order to get your attention. I hope you don't mind I put a hole in him. He's alive for the moment and I suppose now he'll get to see how much you care for him. I'll even save you the trouble of looking for me; I'm at the shipping yard, and please, bring the cutlass I've been hearing so much about._

_-Michele_

"Who the fuck is Michele?" Dutch asked.

Revy was motionless as memories from her youth ran through her. The memory of this man beating her, pimping her out to his associates to do with as they please.

"Revy!?" Dutch asked again.

Finally she snapped out of it, the glimmer of emotion her eyes once held now completely gone, "He's a fucking dead man."

"Revy…" She cut Benny off raising her hand to him, "Not a fuckin' word. I'm going to get Rock."

She walked through the door and Dutch let her go without question.

"We're not going after her?" Benny asked.

A man of his taken, his gunrunner on her way to fulfil a dream of vengeance and Dutch was still calm as could be, "You see that look in her eyes? Whatever is about to go down, she needs to go it alone. We get in her way she's not gonna think twice about pullin' those triggers. I just hope Rock is alright when she finds him."

Outside the office, Dutch and Benny could hear the Pontiac start and scurry off leaving the smell of rubber in its wake.

-

It took moments to reach the shipping yards from anywhere in Roanapur. She exited the car, guns drawn and proceeded out into the maze of shipping containers.

As she progressed, several henchmen emerged from behind the crates and containers.

"Appetizers…" She said under her breath.

In a quick barrage of gunfire all of her assailants met the earth along with two empty magazines. She reloaded the pistols, clicked the slide locks and continued.

Following a trail of disposable subordinates, she found Rock tied to a chair, his white shirt stained with his blood.

"Rock!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

He looked up wavering in and out of consciousness, "Revy?"

Closing in on Rock, Michele stepped in her path and her legs locked in fear. Her heels slipped along the pavement and she fell flat on her back in horror of the man who now looked down on her smiling.

"Oh please, do get up." He reached down digging his fists into her shirt. Her hands wrapped his wrists but he was too strong. He lifted her off the ground holding her at a distance and slapped her across the face, a yelp escaping her lips.

"My, my, my Rebecca, you've certainly become quite a woman haven't you? I think I might take from you now what I was first to take from you then, only now, someone who loves you gets to watch." He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a container like a rag doll.

"Rock…" Revy whimpered.

Just as the man had unbuckled his belt, he heard the click of a hammer and felt the sting of a bullet. Revy fell from his grasp as Michele's knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

She looked up to see Rock holding her cutlass on the coward who now lay on the ground, "Rock?"

"He told me what he did to you. He laughed about it like you were nothing."

She avoided looking at him as she spoke, "Rock…"

He cut her off weakly, "Revy?"

She looked up to Rock and he finished his thought tossing the gun to the ground beside her, "Kill this fucker."

In obvious pain, she remained on the ground as she took the cutlass in hand, lined it up with Michele's forehead. He looked back at her still smiling in arrogance and she squeezed the trigger; over, and over again until the slide locked.

Rock watched on with a hand pressed up against his wound. Of all the deaths he'd witnessed this past year; finally he felt justification for one of them. He offered Revy his other hand and she quickly regained her composure and got to her feet. She was hurting, but he was shot and needed medical help. She tossed his arm over her shoulder and helped him back to the Pontiac.

"Hey Revy?"

"Yeah Rock?"

"Remember when you said you wouldn't come for me again if I got kidnapped?"

"Yeah."

"Things sure have changed."

"No fucking joke."

-

Two days later, Rock finally woke up. He blinked a few times as he came to; he was in Revy's hotel room, on her bed, on his back. He looked down to see a narrow arm draped across his chest. He followed the arm, his eyes eventually meeting hers.

"Revy?"

She looked up at him and gave him a kiss.

"By the way Rock; love you too."

* * *

And that is it for this one. If you made it this far I hope you liked it : )


End file.
